THAT NIGHT
by Possibly Deadly
Summary: oreos, fang in tears, bad jokes... rated t just in case


Fang's Pov:

I looked at the clock, I had been up for hours there was something I needed to do.

I should have asked Max but she wouldn't approve… I was on my own.

Before opening the door I stopped and listened. I put my head to the door very slowly. Even Iggy wouldn't have been able to hear me.

I didn't hear anything so I proceeded on my mission. I did a secret agent roll out of my room but I had mis-calculated how far the wall was.

"Dammit!!!!" I quickly shut up…crap I could have awoken the flock. How could I be soo stupid? I almost blew my cover.

I did a quick army crawl down the rest of the hall. Soon I reached my destination…

THE KITCHEN (dramatic music follows)

I got up quickly and ran to the fridge for milk, Oreos aren't the same without milk.

Yes Oreos you now know my mission. Jeb had gotten a new pack earlier but said we had to wait for tomorrow, but I never wait. No one knew it was me, but every night the Oreos go missing a whole package gone *poof*.

Yum Oreos…. My one and only weakness, well that and I'm ticklish.

I sat down with my prize for my bravery. No one has seen Max when she's pissed but Oreos are worth the wrath of Max. In fact I would lick Gazzy's foot for an Oreo… yes it's happened no need for details but I'm scarred for life. I usually dunk my cookies in Milk but I thought I would mix it up tonight. I went straight for the peanut butter. I thought about this hard decision crunchy or smooth? The eternal question.

I went for the crunchy, I was feeling kind of wild.

Suddenly I heard foot steps coming from the hall… Crap

I froze peanut butter in hand my Oreos and milk abandoned on the table.

Do I have enough time to retrieve them? No I would most likely get caught. I ran into the pantry like my life depended on it, well in a way it did. I started to close the door slowly but not before I saw Max helping herself to my cookies. My cookies!!! I watched in devastation as she ate them all. Every last one gone. I got into the fetal position and began to cry.

Max's POV:

I walked into the kitchen where I thought I heard some noise. No one was there but it was weird there were Oreos and milk on the table. Hmm maybe one wouldn't hurt. Once I had that first one I couldn't stop… the whole pack was gone within minutes. I just couldn't stop after the first one…. There just soo majestic. Once I was done heard whimpering coming from the pantry. I opened the door to find Fang covered in crunchy peanut butter curled in a ball crying. That was a sight I will never forget.

Fang's POV:

Years later I found myself in a 7/11 with the Flock. We had been on the run for years.

We were in the food isle looking to see what we wanted when I saw them. OREOS. The sent filled the air. I walked closer to the Oreos tears forming in my **lacrimal** (pronounced: **lah**-kruh-mul) **glands.** **Why here? Why now with the Flock watching? They've never seen this side of me. After THAT NIGHT I bottled up all my emotions. They were gone forever, like my cookies.**

**Max's Pov:**

**WE were in 7/11 when Fang broke down. I haven't seen him like this since THAT NIGHT. That's when I realized what he was looking at… Oreos. What the heck is his problem with those cookies? There soo good for crying out loud.**

_Max you ate his cookies years ago he's never been the same_

_What are you talking about Jeb?_

_I saw it happen… THAT NIGHT. THAT NIGHT is a key to your future and the big picture_

_Cut it out with the fortune cookie crap wait no the Oreo crap hahaha wait that wasn't funny_

_Maximum that has always been your weakness you can't tell jokes worth crap_

_Your face can't tell jokes worth crap_

_Maximum you must help him before it's too late… don't you understand?_

**Suddenly I got assaulted by a Barbie doll flying at my face.**

"**Max you did this to me!!!"**

**I looked up to see Fang shirtless with peanut butter all over him. It was just like THAT NIGHT. Before he could throw another Barbie doll at me I jumped him and shoved Oreos in his mouth.**

"**NOOOO Max stop!"**

**It was too late.**

**Fang POV:**

**Suddenly Max was on me shoving cookies in my face. I tried everything to keep the out of my mouth, and yet as soon as I tasted one I was overwhelmed with happiness. I guess there just soo majestic. **


End file.
